


Prisoner of the mind

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo is a fluffy puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Another story of a black wolf, of how he took over a boy’s mind to save their lives.Set before “I’ll keep you safe”.





	Prisoner of the mind

_“Twisting and turning unable to sleep_  
_Do the voices ever stop_  
_My thoughts speak louder the more I resist_  
_And they're driving me insane_  
_Do they ever go“_

_Five Finger Death Punch - My own hell_

 

* * *

 

Dreaming. Over and over the same nightmare. Waking, because sleep is no longer a sanctuary. It’s no longer a place where he could forget his problems and just _be_.

 

For most people sleeping is a safe haven, where you can let go of your worries and be weightless for a short while, a land of wonder and precious memories.

 

For others, however who have been robbed off of all wonders of dreams eighter by nightmares or memories that are terrorizing them it’s just a place of twisted horrors and no longer do they await to even close their eyes. For those their own mind is the biggest menace, that can twist and turn even the most precious memories into tormenting visions.

 

Theo was no stranger to waking up to his own screams, disoriented at first, reaching for his chest, clawing at his flesh to be sure that _it’s still there, Tara hadn’t took it_ , that his stolen heart is still inside his ribcage beating rapidly.

 

But this time it was different. Looking around in cold sweat, clawing at the flesh - the same motions everytime, but he just _can’t feel it_. Only that his chest burns, _it hurts so much, why does it hurt so much, what’s happening, he needs to get out_. Falling out of his truck’s backseat, the makeshift bed, he stumbles to stand upright, one hand holding his chest, the other supporting him on the side of the truck and he just can’t breath. It doesn’t matter how many heaving breaths he takes, it’s not enough, never enough and he is afraid, he doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to go back to hell, because even if he’s constantly exhausted and he struggles to stay awake that’s nowhere near the torture of having his heart ripped out of his ribcage, _please don’t, please, I’m sorry._ Over and over again.

 

But this just feels like a damned heart attack, it surely is, his arms are numb and he just knows that this is it. His breaths now coming short, the pure terror and agony around him is unbearable. Dropping on his hands and knees he coughs, wheezes and struggles to stay concious but it’s too damn much...

 

Then it stops, it all stops and Theo blinks, not comprehending at first what the hell is holding him, why he can’t move. The second he realizes that it’s his clothes that were twisted around him he shakes them off, claws at them and stumbles on four unsure _paws_ , falling for the first couple of times. Huffing and sneezing he stands still, steadies himself and bolts to the only direction his instincts screamed _safe_.

 

It’s not the _wolf_ that surprised him, he knows his abilities, been a wolf a couple of times. But it never happened like this, not without even trying to shift, as if his subconscious tried to save him from himself. At least it stopped to hurt so damn much, just a dull ache in his chest, running as fast as his legs could take him and trying to shake the discusting smell of fear off of himself.

 

Arriving he hesitated, shaking his fur a couple of times, and trottled around the house to pass a little time. He just didn’t know how to make Liam notice him... Howl? That would surely scare the boy out of his pants. Bark? Nah, he doesn’t even know how to do that... And growling is a no go, God forbid for the werewolf to think that he’s a threat. So he settled on scratching the door.

 

 _Brilliant idea_ , he thought after a couple of minutes but still no sign of Liam, flopping down and letting out a series of whines just as the door cracked open.

 

“What the... Are you a... someone?” The boy’s sleepy voice rasped because he just didn’t know how to ask a supernatural if he indeed is one or it’s just a regular wolf. Looking up, the wolf flashed his amber eyes at him and turned his head to the side. _Really Dunbar?_ A cold breeze brought in the scent he knows all too well, helping the boy to recognize his friend.

 

Not waiting for an invitation the wolf trottled into the house, and after some sniffing around he found the place he deemed the _safest_.

 

“Are you for real?” Liam sighed as he got into his room and his eyes fell on the black puddle of fluffiness on his bed, looking up at him with unsure eyes, ears a little turned downwards, waiting for the boy to throw him out. And just like that, Liam is all _whipped_ because in this form, looking at Theo, looking at the wolf he just can’t stay mad. “Okay, but don’t get too used to this asshole.” He let out another defeated sigh as he went to the other side of the bed and got under the covers.

 

And if he hugged the shaking wolf close to his chest later, curling around him Theo didn’t make a sound just snuggled up closer, feeling _safe_ for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> To my fellow insomniacs.
> 
> This one was inspired by “My own hell” by Five Finger Death Punch. 
> 
> I know it’s the shortest of the series, I apologize. :(  
> Same goes for the typos and misspellings because when I read over my work later even I cringe at them. -.- 
> 
> If you have any ideas or requests please share them with me in the comments because I’ve ran out of ideas. :)
> 
> Kudos are love and comments make my day better <3


End file.
